Life Has Come
by Okobojichica
Summary: Liz feels her life coming apart because of a lie.


{Life Has Come}

**Disclaimer: **_I own nuthin' much to my own dismay. Just borrowing. Promise to put them back where I found them once I am done._

Author: _Okoboji_chica_

Email: _Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

Category: _Centers around __Max and Liz mostly but everyone plays a part._

Rating: _PG-13_

Summary: Liz feels her life coming apart because of a lie.

Author's Note: _Feedback? Hell yeah!! I crave it. Please...gimme, gimme, gimme!_

.....................................

"So what does this thing do, exactly?" asked Michael as he circled the granolith, his eyes never wavering from it.

"They really didn't say. But what they did say I really don't believe too much." Replied Max, referring to the conversation earlier with the Dupes in New York. They finally had brought everyone out to see it after the New Year. Everyone was there except for Alex who was with his family on vacation. 

Maria had her eye on Liz who was hanging back by the entrance with a slightly frightened expression on her face mixed with curiosity. Maria had a feeling that she did not want to be there for obvious reasons. She walked over to her and held out her hand. "It'll be okay." Maria whispered in her ear.

"I don't think I should be here, Maria." Whispered Liz as Maria started to gently pull her into the room with her.

Maria felt Liz's hand tighten its grip on hers and knew then for sure that she was terrified. 

Isabel was watching the conversation with a concerned look. She had no idea why Liz was so reluctant, she normally loved to try help them figure out what things were when they found them, but now…she just looked terrified. Plain and simple. "Liz are you alright?" whispered Isabel when she reached her side. 

Liz opened her mouth to talk but Maria started before she could "It could be a giant top? You know maybe your people really loved huge spinning toys?" offered Maria trying to lighten the mood. She was rewarded with a room full of sarcastic faces staring at her. "Kidding." Mumbled Maria as she turned her attention back to Liz.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Liz reached out to touch the granolith. Which she soon regretted. As soon as her fingers grazed the surface of it she was bombarded with images and emotions. Past, present and future, or what was once considered the future. She yanked her hand away as if the surface just scorched her with a strangled gasp.

"Are you alright?" asked Maria when she noticed Liz stumble back from the Granolith. 

"Yeah, yeah…I'm…I…I'm just going to wait outside." Liz quickly stepped back and turned to leave. She had to get out of there. Why did she ever agree to come here? She should have known better, but Maria and her damn puppy dog face… No. It is a perfectly simple word and it needs to be used. Why can't she use it?

"What's up with her? I thought that she would be glad to see this thing?" asked Michael as he watched Liz leave quickly. It was like she was afraid to be here. Huh.

"Isabel, what happened?" asked Tess as she came up beside her. 

Max just stared at the door where Liz had made her hurried escape. What was wrong?

"I don't know. She touched it…it was like it burned her or something?" replied Isabel. She tried to explain it the best that she could. It was getting nowhere.

"I'll be right back." Maria made her way through the cave and down the slope. She immediately found Liz pacing in front of the jeep.

"Liz, what happened in there?"

"Maria…when I touched it…I saw things…things that happened…that were supposed to happen. I saw when he came here. The emotions. My death. Maria…I can't do this." Said Liz as she continued to pace.

"Do what Liz?" asked Maria in a frightened tone. She was going to do something. She knew it. She could feel it.

"They're getting closer. Maria…there is no reason for me to be here. I don't need to be here. They don't need me to be here." 

"Liz, you are a part of this. No matter what happens or who comes to you. Screw the future, Liz. You need to live now. I know you're scared because of what you know, but Liz…" Maria trailed off as she noticed Liz didn't believe a word she was saying. "Look, Liz. I realize what has happened to you in the past few months have been extremely hard for you and I know that they need you. They need you to be there. I mean, if it weren't for you they would probably already be dead. Maybe you should think about telling them what happened."

"I can't Maria, I promised. I promised. I can't turn my back on that. I can't. It meant so much and it still does." Liz protested. 

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. He doesn't exist anymore. I know that you blame yourself for what happened, but Liz…it is NOT your fault. It's no ones. Nobody knew that was going to happen then. It won't happen again. We know how to prevent it." Maria was desperately trying to get her to see what she did. 

"Maria…I know. But somewhere deep inside of me will always know what could happen. I could never live with that if it did happen again. I'm sorry. I just can't forget."

Maria sighed heavily and nodded her head slightly in understanding. 

"I'm gonna go." Whispered Liz as she started to back away from Maria. She slowly turned around and walked towards her car. "I'll talk to later." With that she stepped in the car and drove off.

Maria watched her leave until she could no longer see the outline of the car.

"What is she hiding?" A sudden voice caused Maria to turn around. It was Max..

"How long have you been there?" asked Maria shakily.

"A while. Maria, what is she hiding?" 

"Something that she needs to tell you, not me." Maria moved to walk past him.

Max stared at the road that Liz had taken to drive away. The dust clouds from her departure where still visible. "Maria?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you guys later."

Maria nodded at him with a slight smile on her face and turned back up to the slope to join the others.

TBC…….


End file.
